luigifan00001fandomcom-20200213-history
The King Thing
The King Thing is Season 2, Episode 3 of the Super Plush Mario series. It aired on July 2, 2015. Synopsis When Bowser is away, Ludwig will rule over the others. And things go downhill. Plot In Castle Koopa, Bowser, Trooper, and Kamek announces to the Koopalings and Bowser Jr. that they have planned a vacation in the Bahamas to see Kamek's parents. Originally a myth to the kids, but Kamek states he wasn't THAT old. Bowser puts Ludwig von Koopa in charge and he heads off with Kamek and Trooper. Later Bowser Jr. asks if he could be in charge, but due to the events in "Bowser Jr.'s Wish", he's unable to be the punching bag anymore, but while Junior rambles on of horrible things that will never happen to him again, the koopalings ignore him and leave. The first order of business by Ludwig is that for starters, the Koopa Troop will be working for him until Bowser returns, and he now orders for pancakes to become for breakfast every day, much to everyone's excitement. Iggy is then ordered to make more robotic minions. Over a bit of some time however, Ludwig's power gets worse, and Roy asks for a spot of power to Ludwig's favor, but he then declined his younger brother's offer, which upsets Roy. Meanwhile in the Bahamas, Kamek introduces Bowser to his parents, which are named Wizenheimer and Magifoofa. Wizenheimer asks Bowser about having "sexy parties", but Bowser says no. Regardless, Wizenheimer strips off his robe anyway as Kamek and Bowser leave. Back at Castle Koopa, Ludwig's power has became worse than usual, and the minions are starting to get fed up with him as king. Morton Koopa Jr. then comes and gives Ludwig the status of what's been happening ever since, which includes the dry bones robbing from the Mushroom Bank of its money, Lemmy Koopa taking over all the TV networks, Petey Piranha teaches yoga, the chain chomp has been taken out for a walk, Junior now has a pet Fuzzy, the Grand Goombas are forced to wear welding masks, and the thwomps are now piloting the airships. After the statuses Morton has then come to realize that Ludwig has became too bossy and he wants the old days back when Bowser is in command, which he still rambles on and on about. Ludwig eventually silences him and sends him away. In the Bahamas, Magifoofa begs Kamek to eat his cereal, but he hates it to a degree, which causes Kammy (non-physically) to appear and tell him to make him cereal. Kamek then asks his dad to put some pants on, but Wizenheimer refuses since he likes being naked. Roy has become fed up with Ludwig in power for so long, so he and Larry decide to make a fake Bowser costume so they can shoo Ludwig away, in which Larry has to do the hard work of making it, that and he has to be the legs while Roy speaks through the fake Bowser on top of Larry. The plan is set into motion and at first it seems to be going well almost, until Ludwig asks what his favorite color was, and the fake Bowser says it was pink and purple, which Ludwig can easily tell it was Roy behind this. Roy and Larry try to escape, but Roy was eventually captured and thrown in the dungeon and Larry was safe by exiting out of the fake Bowser. Ludwig then orders Iggy and Lemmy to the throne room as Iggy shares his new creation: Biggie the Block, who plans to be a boss in World 5. Ludwig is not impressed, seeing how Mario could easily defeat it, and therefore he sends Iggy and Lemmy to the dungeon and orders the block to be taken to the dump. Meanwhile in the dungeon Roy begins to sing "Jailhouse Rock", but then Iggy silences him. Wondering where Wendy was, Ludwig orders a charging chuck to go get her for him. In Wendy's room, she was singing "All I Want for Christmas is You" to a cheap cheap before being interrupted by Charging Chuck, telling her she's needed by Ludwig in the throne room. When summoned, Ludwig orders Wendy to make her a sandwich, to which she angrily accepts, storming off, even if she doesn't want to. Meanwhile, outside the castle, a red drone has been spying on the Koopa Troop giving information to two of the Order of No Quarter; Mole Knight and King Knight, whom are led by the Enchantress. With the army being weak of too many pancakes and Ludwig at rule, it will give the Enchantress the perfect opportunity to take the throne so she can live forever. (And make King Knight a king, even if he still has to take orders from the Enchantress, Mole's just in it for the cookies though.) Mole Knight then tunnels a way into the castle, to which they come out of the garbage can. King Knight then proceeds to call Enchantress "her hineyness", to which he refuses to take back, kisses the Enchantress to tease her, and run off, which angers the Enchantress as she makes her chase to King Knight. Mole then finally finds some food, all the while Enchantress attacks Ludwig from afar with a magic blast, Chief Hammer Bro tells Ludwig what's going on, and Ludwig comes back to his senses of what is really happening to everyone. Ludwig sends in Dragular to attack the Enchantress, which she defeats him. Ludwig then orders to release Roy, Iggy, and Lemmy from the dungeon and the attack plans are set into motion. The battle between the Order and the Koopalings begin as Lemmy proceeds to fire the bloopers at Mole Knight. Meanwhile, Morton, Iggy, and Larry are standing in the middle of the battlefield waiting for something, when all of the sudden Roy comes in riding a chain chomp and chases them, making a stampede on Mole Knight. Mole and King retreat into battle, but are trapped by the falling boulders and was stopped by a grand goomba wearing a welding mask. The Enchantress decides to take them on and defeats Roy and his chain chomp. Wendy releases the banzai bill by shouting "Release the Kraken!", which the bill fires at Enchantress, and she is critically injured and makes her retreat, but not before taking Junior with her, teleporting away and leaving Mole and King behind and the battle ends. Bowser then returns, but is then at first shocked by what happened to the army being weak while Ludwig was in power, that is, until after he sees that Biggie the Block is a creation made by Iggy, he acknowledges Ludwig as his favorite son, and tells Iggy he was good too, since he was the one who made it. Bowser then takes back his place as ruler and Wizenheimer and Magifoofa join the Koopa Troop. It's unknown what happens to Bowser Jr. when he was captured by the Enchantress (eventually he returns home). In the end, Bowser finds Mole and King and for trespassing and attacking, he then gives them punishments. Mole has to tend the monty moles while King has to hand wash Bowser's underpants, which he then yells "CURSES!!" and the episode ends. Featured Characters * Bowser * Kamek * The Koopalings * Bowser Jr. * Trooper * Enchantress * Mole Knight * King Knight * Biggie the Block * Wizenheimer * Magifoofa Transcript The King Thing/Transcript Trivia * This episode was known as one of the requested episodes. * This the first time appearance of Biggie the Block, Mole Knight, King Knight, the Enchantress, Wizenheimer and Magifoofa. Category:Super Plush Mario Category:Super Plush Mario Episodes Category:Videos Category:Content from LuigiFan00001